


E is for El

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Lad [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie





	E is for El

Fuck. How the fuck do you describe Captain Elinor Deputy?  
You don't use her full name for a start. Sure way to get a slap.  
... El is fire. She's wild, dangerous, destructive, mesmirising and so fucking HOT. Once she grabs hold of you she'll leave one hell of a mark. Never thought anyone would mark me like she did.  
Sure, I got a fuck tonne of scars from Cerberus, fights, some are self inflicted.. I'm marked head to toe in ink; it's my story. El marked my heart. I'm not ashamed to say that I love her. Do anything for her. Kill, die or dress up as a fucking Disney Prince and sing for her, she wouldn't even have to ask.  
I love her because like fire she can be warm and has this indescribable beauty to her, to how she lives, how she moves... It's... fucking breathtaking. Fuck, I could watch her move forever. And I trusted her to light the darkness around me. I'm a better man because of her.  
... You think that makes me soft, you stand there and watch me rip out your spine and fucking impale you with it.


End file.
